


Of godhood...

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud finds some answers.(follows 'Of gods')
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Of godhood...

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML 15Min Challenge "Aerie". Semi-sequel to 'Of gods...' (~2004)

They walked together, silently, up to the highest of balconies of the already soaring castle. Neither said a word until they found themselves sitting beside one another, feet dangling over the edge as though they were children.

Many years ago, when he was younger, Cloud used to have a fear of the railing-less edge. It wasn't a terribly strong fear, but he felt it linger one last moment before vanishing. With his new anatomy, falling wasn't the same sort of option that it had been.

"Sephiroth..."

"I heard you in the library," Sephiroth replied, not waiting for the question. "And what you don't realize is that you too are like me."

"I don't understand."

"There isn't always one reason for you to act, Cloud. It is the same for myself. And as a result, while searching for one another and for our world thought lost, we both happened upon the same... gift." Sephiroth slid his arm around Cloud, comforting more than seeking affection.

Cloud wished he'd had a chance to read more of the book of gods that he had found. He'd certainly had his share of delicacies almost forced upon him while staying with the gods, but he'd never thought of his curse as possibly being anything but.

"Are you saying we are..."

"That book you were reading, Cloud, did it not tell tales of the warped sense of humor those beings have?" Sephiroth asked, pulling his arm back so he could brush away some of his hair that had blown across his face by the wind that was just beginning to blow.

"Then... we're bound to one another, aren't we? No matter our love or hate or..."

The only answer Cloud received was a kiss, silencing him and affirming the truth.

"So what do we do now?" Cloud questioned, once his mouth was released.

"About godhood or about other things?" Sephiroth asked back, a smirk crossing his face. "If it's the latter, my suite seems to have been restored without err. However, it's about three stories down."

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. Things had certainly taken quite the turn. But before words could even come to him, Sephiroth grabbed his hand.

"Let's see if this will work," he said, quickly looking down.

And before there could be protest, he pulled Cloud over the edge.


End file.
